


The Inquisitor's Handler

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Riyo didn't quite know how to act when the Inquisitor once known as Ahsoka interrogated her. When she starts to find out what is behind everything and gets involved in one of the most important Rebel Network operations, it helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inquisitor's Handler

Her eyes felt heavy and after a few tries she gave up trying to open them, instead focusing only in the noises in the room, trying to figure out where she was.

She finally tried to move any part of her body, but as she attempted to move her hand, she found she couldn't.

With a lot of effort, she finally managed to open her eyes, but that didn't answer the question of where she was. It didn't seem like a prison, but the way she was restrained made her think it almost had to be.

The sound of a door opening made her attention go to trying to see who was nearby, and she couldn't help but be surprised by who she saw.

"Ahsoka?" She was surprised, more than anything, to see someone who she thought had died with the other Jedi. But the way Ahsoka held herself, it was clear that she wasn't a Jedi. But what was she?

"This name doesn't mean anything," Ahsoka answered, and the confusion Riyo was feeling just grew. What did that even mean? Ahsoka approached Riyo slowly, like she was a prey, before coming to a halt when she was extremely close. Ahsoka smirked, her yellow eyes narrowing dangerously. "Riyo Chuchi, you have been brought here under suspicion of treason against the Empire, what do you have to say in your defense?"

Riyo managed to keep her calm despite how out of her element she was right then, the fact she was being interrogated by Ahsoka - or whatever name she used for herself now - instead of being in prison or dead meant the Empire didn't have evidence against her. She could use that for her advantage.

"I am a member of the Imperial Senate, I would never even consider treason and I feel confused as to why anyone would ever think otherwise," Riyo said confidently, but from the way Ahsoka looked at her, she wasn't out of danger yet.

"Could you, then, explain the Empire having footage of you talking to Senator Mothma multiple times?"

"Why wouldn't I talk to another Senator?" Riyo countered, knowing that Senator Mothma was, indeed, one of the Senators that were against the Empire, but there was no proof of what they were doing.

"See, Senator Mothma has made several... suspicious contacts in the past few years so you could imagine why Lord Vader and the Emperor would be somewhat interested one of said contacts is you," It seemed the Empire was closing in on them, if she managed to get out Riyo would need to warn Senator Mothma about this.

"If you refuse to cooperate, I'm afraid other methods will need to be used," Ahsoka threatened and her right hand moved to rest close to Riyo's head.

Scared, Riyo waited with baited breath for what would happen next, but nothing did.

Surprised, Riyo kept her silence as Ahsoka got up and left the room.

Some time passed and Riyo wondered what would happen to her, fearing that since Ahsoka had apparently failed at whatever task she had been trying to do Lord Vader himself would be sent to deal with her.

But when someone finally got into the room again, it was once more Ahsoka.

"You are cleared, Senator Chuchi," Ahsoka seemed angry at the idea, but Riyo couldn't quite read what was going through her mind.

Ahsoka freed her and Riyo found herself being led to a ship by Ahsoka.

Not completely sure everything was fine for her yet, Riyo didn't say a word, but she couldn't hide her surprise when she got inside of the ship accompanied by Ahsoka to find Senator Organa there.

"I will not be able to keep your allies safe for much longer, Bail, I am sure the Emperor suspects I am not as into his control as the other Inquisitors," Ahsoka complained as she finally let go of Riyo, who quickly sat down beside Senator Organa.

"You have been doing an incredible job, Ahsoka, better than, I am sure, any of us could have expected of anyone," Bail praised and Ahsoka looked away for a moment, her eyes back to her natural blue when she looked back.

Ahsoka put her hand on Riyo's shoulder, her eyes betraying the fact she was worried. "Riyo, try to be more careful, alright? It wasn't your fault, but the fact is that the Empire is suspicious of Mon Mothma, from now on try to talk about the Rebel Network with other Senate members of it."

"Of course, I won't make another mistake," Riyo promised.

Ahsoka left, then, and Riyo wondered what was her part on the fledgeling Rebellion, while the Senators helping could be considered spies against the Empire, she seemed to have a very different spy job, if her referring to herself as an 'Inquisitor' was any indication.

Riyo couldn't help but be curious, though she would of course be careful. She couldn't ruin things for the Rebel Network.

* * *

While Riyo still wondered sometimes about the entire mess with Ahsoka two months before, she had been extremely busy with the Imperial Senate and her Rebel ties, including a mercy mission she had taken part of not long ago, which didn't leave time to really find out more.

That changed, however, the moment she received a holocall from someone she didn't know.

"I'm Fulcrum, I'm not sure if you've heard of me, but I often work with Bail Organa," Fulcrum introduced themselves, their voice obviously modified to hide their identity.

"What can I do for you?" Riyo asked surprised, somewhat recognizing the name from Senator Organa's Rebel allies, but not knowing much more than that about them.

"I have a planned meeting with Senator Organa tonight, but I have found the Empire has him under surveillance due to an unfortunate risk he took recently, could you go to the meeting in his place and pass the information to him?" Fulcrum asked and Riyo tried to hold back her surprise. While there weren't that many people involved in the Rebel Network in the Senate, there certainly were more experienced ones to choose over her.

Which wasn't to say she wasn't interested, or that she feared she couldn't do it. She was sure Fulcrum wouldn't have asked if there wasn't a reason for it.

"Of course," Riyo waited for a message or something telling her where the meeting would take place but none came, leading Riyo to think Organa's contact would find her instead of otherwise.

She realized the contact would probably find her during the ball one of the high ranking Officials would be throwing in Coruscant that night, she hadn't planned on going but it seemed necessary now.

When night came, she went to the ball wearing an impressive gown - it wasn't her style, but it would make blending in easy enough.

She was drinking quietly when it happened, someone she couldn't even make out the species of put something in her hand. After waiting for them to disappear and the entire thing seem less suspicious, Riyo realized she was being told to go to the balcony.

Not looking around the room to avoid suspicion Riyo left to the balcony, which at first glance seemed empty. After waiting a moment, however, she recognized someone moving - out of the way enough that it would take a moment for anyone to see were they to go to the balcony, unlikely as that was so early into the party.

Riyo approached them, being somewhat surprised when they pulled her against the wall, in an attempt to hide both of them.

Riyo finally saw Fulcrum's face then, but was careful not to say anything about it as Ahsoka looked around the balcony.

"I have found that the Grand Inquisitor has been contacted by an Agent in Lothal, probably due to Syndulla's crew going there recently, it would be appreciated if Bail found a way to see if there is something wrong, since it's suspicious for me to contact anyone outside of the Empire too often," Ahsoka explained.

"Right, I'll tell him, is that the only reason for the meeting?"

Ahsoka sighed and there was a shadow in her eyes. "Bail asked me to rely information on the other Inquisitors for him, and I have recently found evidence Barriss Offee is one of them. I didn't say anything until I was sure, but it now seems the only choice, though she didn't seem to recognize me."

Riyo wondered briefly if Offee had been a Jedi, too, she didn't really recognize most Jedi names. Maybe all the Inquisitors were past Jedi who chose to work for the Empire as opposed to dying, Riyo didn't know much about the mysterious Empire branch they formed, not even being fully aware of it as more than whispered about feared special agents of Lord Vader before her interrogation with Ahsoka.

"Also, it is probably a good idea if-

Ahsoka stopped talking and Riyo's confusion was soon explained by the fact there was a shadow approaching the balcony, someone was there.

Riyo wasn't sure what Ahsoka planned in case of their secret meeting being found, but her unspoken question as she looked to Ahsoka was soon answered in quite a surprising way as Ahsoka kissed her.

Riyo knew this was a way to make them see two people who only left the ball to make out, but at the same time she couldn't help but be into it as Ahsoka's hands descended from their place in the wall to her body, their lips moving against the other's.

The person that had walked to the balcony laughed amused at them and Riyo listened to the steps as whoever had been there left, Ahsoka going back to her previous position immediately. Riyo found herself wishing that had gone on for a bit longer, but ignored herself as that had nothing to do with the matter in hand.

"Tell Bail to send Artoo to Lothal, if he can. I trust him to handle it, as he is more trustworthy than any person, and also less suspicious," Ahsoka finished.

"Of course," Riyo nodded, preparing to leave and go back inside when she felt Ahsoka's hand in her arm.

"Wait a minute," Ahsoka whispered, her hand leaving Riyo's arm to go to her dress. Observing Ahsoka's hand, Riyo quickly realized she was trying to smooth it after what their... make out session had done to the dress.

"I think it's fine," Riyo whispered back, her mind a bit dazed as it went back to the kissing. She didn't know if the person there had seen her well enough, but if that was the case it didn't really matter the state of her dress.

And she somehow needed to leave soon, lest she became tempted to kiss Ahsoka again.

"I'll talk to you later," Ahsoka said with a nod before jumping out of the balcony.

Riyo shook her head at the Force thing and went back inside, looking around to make sure no one suspected of anything wrong.

And promptly ignored when a Senator smirked at her.

* * *

"Thank you for the report, Senator Chuchi, you did a good job by meeting with Fulcrum, it's a good thing you knew about them before, reading someone else in could have been complicated," Bail said after Riyo finished relying what Ahsoka had told her.

"It was the least I could do, Senator," Riyo spoke after a moment. Ahsoka and Senator Organa had saved her from quite a mess when she was being suspected of treason.

"If I could ask for something else of you," Senator Organa started after hesitating briefly. "I am still not completely out of suspicion, especially as far as Fulcrum is concerned. I'd appreciate if you could keep being the one to talk to them, at least for now."

"Of course!" Riyo answered without hesitation. It was good to actively help with the Rebellion, and she did want to see Ahsoka again. Though that last part was not something she'd say aloud.

"Thank you for being so understanding on this matter, Senator," Organa thanked her and Riyo fought a blush due to her secret motives behind accepting so readily.

But in her defense, it wasn't like anything was going to happen, and she didn't have problems with putting the job over her desires, they weren't what mattered the most. And that would never change.

It wasn't until two days later that Riyo heard of Fulcrum again, and not even remotely in a way she would have expected.

Because getting into her house to find Ahsoka there was very unexpected, indeed.

"Riyo," Ahsoka greeted after Riyo's speechless staring went for a few seconds. "I managed to talk to Bail, so I know you're my handler now."

"Yeah," Riyo finally managed to say. "Bail and I talked and it seemed safer, and I can help."

Ahsoka smiled, her expression the least guarded Riyo had seen on her face since all this started. "I'll enjoy working with you, and it is easier to find an excuse to visit you than a married asexual guy who is a lot older than me."

Riyo realized what Ahsoka meant by that - it was easier to pretend they were involved if needed than when it came to Senator Organa. She wondered if kissing for the sake of the job would happen again, she could work with that, and she knew to not ruin things.

"Did you come here only to say you were aware or do you have any information to pass?" Riyo asked after a moment, knowing she needed to say something to stop thinking of all the things what Ahsoka said could mean.

If she didn't know better, Riyo would think she was going from finding Ahsoka attractive to actually having a crush on her.

"I mostly came here to inform you of this, yes, though we could discuss how we will proceed from now on," Ahsoka said, getting up from the couch to approach Riyo.

"Oh, any suggestions?"

"A few," Ahsoka paused, and Riyo saw her look disconcerted, which was a strange look in the Inquisitor Spy, or whatever Ahsoka was in the Rebel Network. "Inquisitors aren't usually allowed to go off the grid without orders, I have more freedom than most due to the fact I am aware of things the others aren't, even including the Grand Inquisitor, and Vader trusts me. But there is a way, I'd say, to make Vader more lenient towards me than he already is. It depends on how far you're willing to go."

"What do you mean?"

"Inquisitors are often people who were at one point part of the Jedi Order, from Younglings from members of the Guard. So it's somehow encouraged to go against the Jedi Code, especially when it comes to me," Ahsoka smirked in the last part. "I'd say it wouldn't be absolutely suspicious if I saw you from time to time, if we were thought to be dating."

Riyo's eyes widened, and in that moment she realized that, yes, she did have a crush on Ahsoka.

That was exactly why she couldn't accept it, a fake relationship could end up being a mess due to said crush, and the Rebel Network had to come first.

"I'm sorry," Riyo finally said after a while. "I can't confuse things like that."

Ahsoka nodded. "I understand, it isn't necessary, it was just an idea. Can't say I'm surprised you wouldn't want to date an Inquisitor."

If anything could be said about Riyo, it wasn't that she was afraid of putting her thoughts into words. "I wouldn't say that's the problem."

"Oh?" Ahsoka asked, obviously not expecting that statement.

Riyo bit her lip, while she hadn't meant to say that, she also didn't have trouble with saying it. "I like you, I find you interesting, so dating you, not really a problem. Which is why I can't accept a fake relationship, it might make my feelings more messy, and that would only end in disaster."

Ahsoka seemed surprised at that, and Riyo wondered if she should have kept quiet after all. She had just wanted to explain why she was shooting the idea down.

It was Riyo's turn to be surprised when Ahsoka put her against the wall like she had done in the balcony.

Ahsoka's lips came dangerously close to Riyo's as she spoke. "I think a real relationship could be even more convincing. But it's dangerous, regardless of whether or not it's real. If I get caught as a spy, you will be implicated."

Riyo knew that, but considering Ahsoka had lied about Riyo not committing treason, it was likely she would be implicated either way if Ahsoka got caught. And the way she saw it, if Ahsoka saw a relationship as a good plan, it could help making Ahsoka not get caught.

And if she would be implicated anyway, did it really matter how she went about being Ahsoka's handler and committing treason against the Empire?

This way she could do her job while also getting to know someone who deeply interested her better.

Her decision made, Riyo closed the small gap between her and Ahsoka.

It was a different kiss from the one in the balcony, more intense. Real.

And Riyo found herself even surer of her decision.

"If we do this, if we start this relationship, things could go wrong, and if they do we'd have to keep pretenses up anyway, or you'd have to stop being my handler," Ahsoka said after a while.

"The job comes first, I know," Riyo answered, her eyes closed. She wasn't being reckless in this, at least not as much as Ahsoka may be thinking she was. Riyo knew what was at stake, and taking down the Empire would always come first, her feelings be damned.

And she knew, even as Ahsoka nodded briefly before kissing her again, that Ahsoka felt the same way about this.

Riyo guessed it was exactly why she was willing to do this, why she knew her and Ahsoka could work in both levels.

Both of them had seen too much war, too much violence, to ever put romantic feelings, their own desires, over the need for peace and justice in the Galaxy.

And taking down the Empire was the only way to achieve this.

They stopped kissing because Ahsoka did have to leave, to go back at keeping her duties as an Inquisitor, as the Rebel Network spy. And as she watched Ahsoka leave through the window, Riyo knew that her role was about to get harder.

And she was ready for it.


End file.
